All for one
by shaltayen
Summary: A small humorous bit of fluff. mere hint of slash. my first dive into this fandom


disclaimer- I don't own these characters and the other things about to  
  
appear. I have a minus probability of ever making any money from this.  
  
rating - non slashy, mere hint of it maybe but nothing to scare anyone. Warning abit of a naff ending. But I liked it at the time g  
  
thanking bit to  
  
TRACEY who has put up with my weird emails and singing and naff spellings and the fact i can't write sex scenes, not that there is one in this but I may write one in the future- you have been warned.  
  
and to quote someone else- you can make paper aeroplanes out of this if you want to. or alternatively firelighters.  
  
All for one.  
  
Jack O'Neil was having a good day. He whistled as he walked down the  
  
corridor toward Daniel's office.  
  
/let's see how the space monkey's doing/.  
  
Without even considering knocking, he pushed open the door to the office to  
  
be confronted with the image of Daniel and Sam in a very compromising  
  
position playing twister and Teal'c watching – an expression of awe on his  
  
normally impassive face.  
  
"You should really lock the door when you're playing sex games Jackson,  
  
especially involving threesomes on a top secret military base."  
  
"Feeling jealous Jack? Want to join in?"  
  
Jack couldn't believe he was being taunted by a man with his butt sticking  
  
up in the air.  
  
"Right that's it." Jack positioned himself at the edge of the mat directly  
  
behind the anthropologist.  
  
"Right hand blue." Teal'c read out the instructions as if they were  
  
religious instruction.  
  
Jack positioned himself carefully- no way was Daniel beating him at this  
  
game. Last time the game had been scrabble and the linguist beat him hands  
  
down and had crowed about it for weeks afterwards.  
  
Sam unscrupulously chose the blue circle that would have been easiest for  
  
Jack.  
  
"Ha! Ganging up isn't fair!"  
  
"All's fair in love and war." Sam retorted to the irate colonel.  
  
"This isn't love-"  
  
"-no it's war" Daniel finished for Jack.  
  
/my team has turned against me/  
  
Jack looked for support in the shape of a six-foot plus Jaffa, who was  
  
reading the rules with a look of complete absorption on his face.  
  
The game continued as the team become increasingly entangled.  
  
"COLONEL!?!"  
  
"mmmm? What is it Carter."  
  
"If you could please move whatever is poking me in the hip, I would be very  
  
grateful." Sam's voice carried death threats aching to be acted out.  
  
A small-embarrassed voice replied.  
  
"Ahh Sam?"  
  
"Yes Daniel?"  
  
"That would be me – I mean we're all very close together and I think Jack  
  
rubbed against me on purpose."  
  
"So let me get this right- you're going to blame your very impressive  
  
erection on me?"  
  
"Well from this position Sir, I can tell that Daniel isn't the only one with  
  
an erection."  
  
"Thank you Carter."  
  
"Anytime sir."  
  
"Left foot yellow." Teal'c voice shook slightly. Jack made a mental note to  
  
watch him- there was something not quite right about this situation.  
  
The three teammates were touching head to toe now and all were visibly  
  
shaking with the strain of holding their positions and actively willing the  
  
others to fall.  
  
"Left hand green."  
  
/ha got the bugger/ Jack's watching had paid off as he realised that Teal'c  
  
wasn't spinning the wheel and had deliberately calculated which moves would  
  
mesh the players together the most. Now all he had to work out was why.  
  
The next move was too much for Daniel's aching muscles and as he collapsed  
  
the interwoven network of bodies went down as well.  
  
/Damn /  
  
O'Neil looked at Teal'c and saw that there was a morale to this game.  
  
"If one of us falls, then all of us do." Teal'c solemnly pronounced.  
  
-finis-  
  
ohhh feed back would be nice. as would daniel covered in chocolate so if  
  
anyone feels like lending me their Daniel Clones's so i could have alittle fun i would  
  
be grateful. 


End file.
